Heat it up
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: The one in which Midorima gets lucky. In more ways than one. Omegaverse AU,nsfw.


Shuutoku looks as strong as ever, their aura creating almost a palpable force field. Kagami is excited beyond reason, knowing he has grown, too, and can't wait to use his newly acquired skills and techniques against the shooter of the Generation of Miracles.

Midorima looks even sterner than usual, clutching an unidentifiable formless blob, his lucky item for the day, in his taped fingers. Kagami smirks to himself, which in his case equals a shit eating grin nobody in the whole gymnasium can miss. Midorima gives him a disgusted look and turns away, much to Kagami's dismay.

„Don't you think Midorima is acting a bit odd today?" a small voice next to him asks and Kagami nearly jumps out of his skin, when he spots Kuroko standing next to him, looking like he was born at the certain spot and hasn't left it ever since.

After he overcomes the shock-he might not be able to deal with Kuroko just yet, but his refractory period after each surprise is getting shorter-he hesitantly shakes his head. Midorima seems tense, yes, but he always does, uptight and boring as he is. Kuroko merely shrugs at that and disappears, probably to scare other players just to practice his nearly supernatural skills.

The match begins, ball goes to Shuutoku and Kagami immediately sets of to guard Midorima. He hasn't been crawling on all four after trainings only to lose to that bastard, after all. Except Midorima really seems a bit off, just a tiny little bit, his reflexes are a split second slower, his eyes unfocused, and there is something about his scent that makes Kagami's stomach clench. Whatever is wrong with the Shuutoku's ace shows clearly when Midorima makes one of his terrifying three pointers-the ball goes in, but it's not as smooth and precise as expected and the ball almost bounces off of the ring before it falls through the net.

„Hey, will you at least take us seriously?" Kagami yells at him. He's on fire, wanting to go to his fullest, but Midorima looks like he's not even trying.

„Shut up. I'm not going to lose." Midorima answers, his eyes reluctantly meeting Kagami's for a moment, and Kagami can't help but think the green orbs look somewhat glazed, as if with fever. Except that Midorima is not that type of guy who would enter the court sick, especially not for a practice match in the middle of a spring break.

Kagami lets it be without prying further. He asks the coach if she has perhaps noticed something strange about Midorima's performance, and she says yes, but tells him to still play his best and not let his guard down. Nothing more, and Kuroko somehow manages to elude him the entire time they sit on the bench, so Kagami doesn't get any information from him, either.

As the match resumes, Midorima continues to bore Kagami to death, letting the Seirin ace stop all his tries to score or even as much as move from his spot. In the half of the third quarter, Midorima is subbed out for someone completely average and Kagami feels almost disappointed when he and Kiyoshi double Shuutoku's score without breaking a sweat.

When they hit the showers, everyone compliments Kagami on how well he did, but he can't really keep up with the conversation as his thoughts are completely focused on Midorima. Fortunately, the others are so excited about beating their opponent that they don't notice how absentminded he's become.

As they are getting ready to leave, Kagami decides to get a cold drink from the vending machine right behind the corner, telling the others to go home. They don't even argue, everyone being too hungry yet also too broke to go out for a meal as they usually do after a victorious match. He waves at them, for once not completely missing Kuroko, and heads down the hall.

Just when he reaches to his back pocket for his wallet, he spots a hunched figure slowly walking to the far end of the hall, heading to Shuutoku's lockers. Kagami recognizes Midorima almost instantly, even despite the unusual posture. It almost makes Kagami uncomfortable to see the other player looking this weird. Midorima also seems awfully sweaty, at least for a guy, who spent almost the entire second half of the match sitting on a bench and poking his formless lucky item. Kagami sighs quietly, giving up on the drink, and follows Midorima, trying to look as casual as possible.

He opens the door, not surprised to find the lockers completely abandoned, save for a pile of Midorima's clothing tossed over a bench-how did the guy even manage to undress that quickly, he cannot fathom. Kagami raises his eyebrows, mildly surprised, since he'd expect the Shuutoku ace to be a tidy person, if not downright a cleanfreak. There is a muffled sound of running water from the next room, and after a brief consideration, Kagami decides to go in.

Midorima doesn't notice him at first...actually, Midorima doesn't notice him even a minute later, when Kagami, slightly petrified and utterly embarrassed, stands in the doorway, eyes fixed on Midorima's slim fingers buried in between his thighs.

Kagami inhales deeply then, and the air is humid with steam, and thick with the smell and now he can easily pinpoint what seemed so odd about Midorima's scent before. The pieces fall in place, and Kagami swallows heavily, still completely unable to tear his eyes from Midorima who's writhing and moaning right there, one hand braced against a wall, back arched, thighs quivering, desperately trying to bring himself to climax and being unable to do so.

Kagami wants to take a calming breath, only too late he realizes his fatal mistake as more of that maddeningly arousing scent invades his nostrils. His hand flexes at his hip, itching to touch Midorima, but he doesn't want to lose himself to primal instincts like these, so instead he clenches his fist, digs his nails into his skin, forcing the desire away.

„What the fuck are you doing, Kagami." Midorima interrupts Kagami's inner turmoil, and his voice sounds hoarse and breathless, a little bit desperate, and just fiery enough to put Kagami on edge. His fingers twitch, and Midorima, who is now somehow standing upright, both hands on the wall, only head turned to Kagami, gives him a highly disapproving (and also very aroused) glare.

„What the fuck were you thinking, playing like this." Kagami retorts, trying to keep his distance by all means, but it's difficult, he never, in his entire life, has encountered an omega in heat, and doesn't really know how to keep the unwelcome want in bay.

„Didn't expect it to hit so soon." Midorima mutters, his already flushed cheeks turning yet a deeper shade of red, that slowly spreads to his chest, too, and Kagami has to admit that despite everything, Midorima looks insanely attractive at the moment.

„Um." Kagami manages, averting Midorima's eyes. „I."

Midorima sighs, rolls his eyes in total exasperation, except he still manages to look totally irresistible like that. „Just get over here and help me out a bit."

Kagami lets out a breath of relief and quickly steps under the spray to Midorima, almost tripping on the wet tiles, before he finally gets close enough to touch. It feels as good as he imagined it would, except a lot better. Midorima's skin is hot under his fingertips, pale and smooth and perfect, and Kagami can't help but press his mouth against it and taste it, too.

He turns Midorima around then, so that they would face each other, and with barely a second of hesitation presses their lips together. He doesn't really know how to kiss, and actually again, he doesn't really know anything much about this entire thing, but the way Midorima groans into his mouth and tries to rub his erection against Kagami's thigh seems like a hint that perhaps he's not doing so bad.

„Kagami." Midorima tears away from the kiss, panting lightly. „Do something. Please." It's such a rare thing to hear that word fall from Midorima's lips that Kagami forgets all about his own arousal for a moment and only contemplates how desperate the other must be. Honestly, he really has no idea how a heat feels, being an alpha and all, so he has to rely on the few things he somehow managed to overhear here and there (and which are probably totally unreliable anyways)

„Turn around and bend over...like before." Kagami manages to say, the words get all messed up and tangled on his tongue but Midorima understands regardless and within seconds, he's wriggling his ass in Kagami's direction, hands planted firmly on the wall.

Kagami takes a moment to appreciate the view, it feels a bit like a dream to him after all, and no matter if it's real or not, he wants to remember it. He sinks to his knees, hands trailing down Midorima's back to cup his bottom, and then spread the cheeks apart. Just like everywhere else, he's perfect even there, his entrance red, swollen and dripping with want, and it looks inviting, but Kagami forces the thought away and concentrates solely on the task at hand.

„What are you doing?" Midorima asks, impatient and perhaps a bit nervous, as Kagami's kisses his inner thigh and licks his way upwards. It's awkward at first, he doesn't really know how to position himself so that his nose wouldn't get in the way, but he finds out soon enough, craning his head slightly, and finally pressing his lips against the source of the delicious smell that has been bothering him for so long now.

Midorima cries out somewhere above him and his muscles clench so hard Kagami can feel it even though his lips are barely touching the spot. He wonders how loud he can make Midorima scream just with his mouth, and with that thought, he lets his tongue dart out and taste.

He tries to go slow, viciously ignoring his own hardness, wants to see Midorima come apart, but somehow, the shooter doesn't make it easy, shifting constantly to make Kagami go faster. Soon, he's almost fucking himself on Kagami's tongue, his helpless moans echoing in the humid air of the shower room. Those sounds are the most erotic Kagami has ever had the pleasure to hear, and his hand almost slides down to unbutton his soaked and way too tight pants, but he decides to focus on Midorima. His fingers slip inside alongside with his tongue, carefully stretching and exploring, coaxing more cries and trembling from Midorima.

„Turn around." Kagami groans, leaning back a little to give Midorima some space. The other complies almost immediately, despite barely being able to hold himself up. „Good." Kagami mutters and then moves forward, hesitantly eyeing Midorima's cock. It looks big (of course not as big as his own, Kagami thinks), but Kagami can already feel his mouth watering at the sight, and his brain naturally classifies it as a challenge.

Midorima's slender fingers are quick to tangle in Kagami's hair, not pulling or pushing, simply being there, and it's almost surprising how much control can Midorima muster even in his totally wrecked state (or rather he's so weak he can't move all that much). Kagami smirks to himself, and gently licks the underside of Midorima's member, feeling the entire body in front of him shudder.

Having never done it before, he's quite disappointed with how little he can fit into his mouth without choking, but Midorima seems to be fine with it, especially when Kagami's hand wraps around the base of his cock and the other sneaks to gently rub and tease his twitching hole.

„Kagami." Midorima urges him to go faster, shamelessly thrusting into Kagami's mouth, hands moving to clutch at his shoulders because his legs are trembling too much to keep him standing. Kagami hums and lets his fingers slip inside Midorima's heat, gently pressing against the inner walls. „T-too much." Midorima chokes out suddenly, voice breaking, words melting into a high pitched moan when he finally finds his release.

Kagami doesn't have the time to pull away (not that he would want to, anyways), so Midorima's seed spills right onto his tongue. The taste is odd, salty, bitter, just an inch from unpleasant, but when Midorima hunches over, his slender, muscular arms almost gently cradling Kagami's head, it feels good, and Kagami mindlessly swallows everything, closes his eyes and licks Midorima right through it. He barely registers that he's somehow come into his own pants, still too overwhelmed by his rival shaking and clinging to him.

Kagami wakes up with a groan, already feeling the familiar throb of a headache settle in even before he fully opens his eyes. What a night. After having to drag Midorima home, because that stupid omega bastard had to practically pass out right in the showers, only vaguely instructing Kagami where to go, he had to sleep on the least comfortable couch in the entire existence of mankind. Not that the Shuutoku ace, still drunk with bliss and totally out of his usual self didn't offer to share his bed, but Kagami didn't really want to push his luck. Plus the worst of Midorima's heat apparently passed after the session in the showers, so he was no longer irresistible and unbearably arousing. (The latter, perhaps, could be a matter for a more detailed discussion; however Kagami was way too tired to even think about that).

„Kagami." Speak of the devil... „What are you doing here." Midorima is standing in the doorway, dressed in whatever pajamas Kagami managed to put on him the previous night, with a bed hair almost as bad as Kuroko's, and cheeks still a little flushed from sleep. Adorable. Except...not really.

„Uh." Kagami groans, rubbing his temples. Midorima seems to have forgotten the events of the day before, and Kagami can't really imagine how to remind him without being killed by all the related embarrassment.

„And why are you wearing my clothes." Midorima is openly glaring, which looks kind of ridiculous given his appearance. „And-" he stops immediately and his eyes widen almost comically behind his glasses.

„So you remember now." Kagami grumbles and looks away, struggling not to cover his face or bury himself into the couch in a lame attempt to suffocate. „Well don't worry I'll just grab my stuff and leave."

„I'm sorry." It's a barely audible whisper, but the room is quiet and there is no way Kagami could miss it. „I understand that my behavior was unacceptable but..."

„Fine, fine." Kagami waves his hand. The situation is getting uncomfortably awkward with each word Midorima forces out. „Let's just forget that it ever happened, okay?" Kagami is pretty sure he will always remember their encounter, but they could at least stop talking about it.

„Actually there is one more thing." Midorima hesitates and his cheeks light up. It's not the heat-induced rush of color Kagami saw before, but an actual embarrassed blush. „I'm...thankful you didn't take advantage of me. And that you took me home."

Kagami doesn't know what to say, because he himself doesn't really think he behaved extra nicely. Sure, some guys wouldn't hesitate and fuck Midorima senseless, but deep down he feels that he shouldn't have touched his rival at all.

„I know what you're thinking and..."Midorima's face now has a color vaguely similar to that of Kagami's hair. „Actually what you did. In the showers. It helped. So don't worry about it."

Kagami sighs quietly. „Well if you put it like that..." He feels a bit relieved, but there's no way he would say it aloud. Midorima probably knows, anyways. „Would you happen to have something for breakfast?" he asks then, to possibly relieve the tension and change the topic. Midorima seems to welcome that, padding to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, Midorima is shoving Kagami out of the door, swearing profusely and yelling something about Kagami eating like ten goddamned horses. It's almost calming, even despite the headache, to see that Midorima is back to his old tsundere self. Plus, Kagami is almost one hundred percent sure, that he saw Midorima fiddle with his phone when he thought Kagami wasn't looking, and truly, when the door shuts behind him and Kagami gets the chance to check, there's a new number in his contact list.

„Why didn't you tell me?" Kagami yells the moment he and Kuroko are finally alone in the Seirin locker room.

„It would be rude of me to speak of Midorima's privacy like that." Kuroko answers, polite and distant as always. Kagami only sighs. Somehow, Kuroko has the talent to always drain all his anger away, without even really trying.

„Wouldn't have guessed though. I thought he was a raging alpha like the rest of the team."

Kuroko makes a weird sound and after a while, Kagami realizes that it has probably been a slightly muffled laughter. „On the other hand, I probably shouldn't be surprised. The generation of miracles never fails to amaze me in the craziest ways." Kagami concludes, smiling subconsciously fiddling with the phone in his pocket.


End file.
